Of possible relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,246 issued Mar. 16, 1982 to Russell.
Spacecraft and satellites have, for a number of years, employed solar energy receivers of various sorts to power on-board systems while in orbit. However, solar energy receivers by themselves are not a complete solution to the powers need of such systems since in many instances, the orbit of the spacecraft or satellite follows a path that will result in the interposition of the earth between the sun, thereby blocking the solar energy receiver from the source of solar energy.
Therefore, in order to provide power to on-board systems during such a portion of the orbit, some sort of energy storage device is required and the receiver made such as to receive sufficient energy to power on-board systems while illuminated by the sun as well as to provide sufficient energy to an energy storage device as to operate the systems when the receiver is not so illuminated.
Another consideration of considerable concern is the reliability of the system. Because a breakdown in a system in a spacecraft may endanger the mission of the spacecraft and because satellites are not easily retrieved, it is necessary that the systems be highly reliable and not subject to catastrophic failure in the hostile environment of space.